moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of the Lion
The Order of the Lion (formally the Most Honorable Order of the Lion; also known as the Stormwind Military Order of the Lion) is the national order of knighthood of the Kingdom of Stormwind. It is formally lead by the Monarch of Stormwind who holds the position of Knight-Marshal, but this duty is mostly ceremonial. The order is only ceremonial in nature and is not a military force. It was formed to recognize dutiful service to the kingdom by military personnel and select civilians. Membership is not granted for a specific event or act, but rather an accumulation of commendable service and dedication to the nation. The Order of the Lion was once a lower order of knighthood, tracing its origins from centuries prior to a primary military order. However, with the onset of the First and Second Wars, the order was elevated in status when the Brotherhood of the Horse was revived into a militaristic knightly order, and the Order of the Lion became strictly merit-based without a military function. While the Monarch of Stormwind is the ceremonial head of the order, the Stormwind Awards and Honours Committee is responsible for the issuing of the order on behalf of the King or Queen. Structure Following the ascension of King Varian Wrynn, the Order was reorganized to house a smaller civilian service section. While it is not as large or ceremonial as the military section, it is nonetheless an important honour for any civilian who is awarded a membership in it. The civilian section may commemorate outstanding service to the Kingdom of Stormwind, or to the House of Wrynn. With the on-going issuing of the Cross of Tiffin, this has made the civilian section lacking in membership, with the Order receiving most of its new arrivals through the military section. As such, there are a number of key eligibility requirements which a military officer may receive membership, though it is often due to rank seniority or greater service. Civilian Service The civilian service mostly holds Cross of Tiffin recipients, who usually hold membership at a Companion level, and are so, entitled to wear the order ribbon on ceremonial occassions. Despite this, they are not permitted to wear the sash or any other order accoutrements. As many civilian Companions may already possess the Cross of Tiffin, they are also permitted to wear the medal atop the sash. Military Service Military service dedicates outstanding military commanders and personnel who have served the Kingdom through a military capacity. As seen below, many Knights are awarded the low position as a commoration of their rank and service. Additionally, almost all recipients of the Cross of Llane are awarded at least a Knighthood standard in the Order. Distinguished High Command officials, members of the Royal Family and Kingdom nobility are common recipients of higher-level awards, such as Knight-Commander. Criteria Civilian In order to receive a Companion level membership, a civilian must have demonstrated capacity in one or more of the following criteria. * While under duress, saved the life of a citizen or a noble in an extraordinary way * Assisted in the defence of Stormwind against overwhelming odds during the First and Second War * Has shown dedication to the Kingdom of Stormwind through civil service for a long period of time * Is a recipient of the Cross of Tiffin Military As the military service is far more comprehensive, the criteria list is far larger, but often more exclusive towards high-ranking officials * The Officer has served with distinguished command within the Stormwind Defence Board, Admiralty Board, or High Command * The Officer has, at their own peril, decisively saved the life of a noble during military action * Holds title and land within the Kingdom of Stormwind while serving under the military * Has demonstrated commendable leadership of a vital regiment, brigade or other unit in active military service * Is a member of the House of Wrynn * Is a member of the House of Nobles, having served in the rank of at least a Captain or higher * Is a recipient of the Cross of Llane * Is a recipient of the Alliance Legion of Valor Order Awards Knight-Marshal The Knight-Marshal is the highest position an officer can take. They oversee the appointment of new members and the general affairs of the Order. Typically, the board of Knight-Marshals consist of five members, with a member of the House of Wrynn chairing the Order, often the King. Should the King decide to relinquish his chair of the Order, the responsibility is passed to another member of the family. Should no other replacement be available, a member of the House of Nobles is appointed for the honour. The chair is advised by four or three military commanders (usually retired from service). A Knight-Marshal is entitled to a dark blue sash with a unique star and a ribbon with an "III" device. Knight-Commander The Knight-Commander is the second-highest appointment in the Order and is the farthest any member is likely to achieve. This rank entitles the Knight-Commanders to wear a new medal with a more ornate star and a ribbon with an "II" number accoutrement. Knight Knights are the main block in the Order and are most commonly appointed solely for ceremonial purposes. Many foreign leaders may become a Knight in the Order of the Lion for ambassadorial matters. The majority of military officers granted membership in the Order is pooled in as a Knight. Many do not rise above to a Knight-Commander unless holding nobility status or a distinguished command and rank. Upon appointment as a Knight, they are awarded a gold medal and ribbon, with an "I" number accoutrement and gold lining around the ribbon to distinguish them from civilian companions. Companion (Civilian) Civilians are the lowest rung in the Order and are awarded mostly for ceremonial purposes, much like the Knight. They are awarded a silver medal with gold lining and a ribbon with a similar design. Companions are rarely ever raised to a Knight, only in the cases of nobility does this ever change. Decorations The Order of the Lion possess three main pieces to its order; the medal, ribbon, and the sash. Below are the class variants of this decoration. Membership Membership is decided by the Monarch of Stormwind, with consultation from the board of Knight-Marshals who assist in choosing suitable candidates for Companionship or Knighthood. Those accepted will be awarded the nomination during a ceremony at the Stormwind Keep for the official induction. Distinct Membership Knight-Marshals of the Order of the Lion * His Majesty King Anduin Wrynn * Duke Londuin Elkhelm Knight-Commanders of the Order of the Lion *Duke Galmone Aurum I *Field Marshal Sir Jackson Amadatha Knights of the Order of the Lion *Commander Dame Amanda Everhurst *Captain Dame Jean Luxford *Sir Altinius Kolarn *Sir Carver Milidynes Companions of the Order of the Lion *Lord Nicholai McGowen *Cadet Rosyla Vaesrys Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Orders of Knighthood Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Military Category:Stormwind Army Category:Stormwind Navy Category:Stormwind Guard Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Order of the Lion